


Better the original

by Ale_Song



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Song/pseuds/Ale_Song
Summary: Darillum was truly a piece of heaven, at least for them.It was after two weeks into their domestic bliss when the Doctor remembered a thing:There was a movie about them.





	Better the original

Darillum was truly a piece of heaven, at least for them.  
Sure, there wasn’t natural lighting and sometimes was very cold, but that little planet forgotten by almost everyone was their escape from reality. For twenty-four years they had the possibility to be linear together, something that none of them had ever dared to dream. The first days passed in a blessed hurry, both impatient to say _those_ things that were needed to be told. Twenty-four years were a lot of time, especially for the Doctor, staying in one place for too much time was almost as painfull as an earth’s invasion by the Daleks. Lately though, the Doctor was quickly changing his mind: staying in the same place was a lot _less_ boring if River was with him.  
With River nothing was boring.  
It was after two weeks into their domestic bliss when the Doctor remembered a thing:  
“River.”, said the Time Lord, tapping gently his wife’s shoulder. They were both lying on the sofa,trying to read a book about the planet’s history which was ,in the Doctor’s opinion, quite dull.  
“Yes, sweetie. Something’s wrong?”, a soft tremble in her voice betrayed her. She still couldn’t belive how lucky she was, a little part of her still was scared that one day the Doctor would grow bored and leave.  
“When we where on the ship, where our split-face friend read your diary. He said that there was a movie about us, of when we were on Alfava Metraxis.”  
“Why am I scared of what are you saying? Don’t tell me you want to see it? Don’t you like the original River?”, teased her wife, brushing gently his hair. She loved brushing his hair, this simple act was quickly becoming a favourite of her.  
“Do you ever think what the others think about us? The almighty Doctor and is imperious wife!”, asked the Doctor turning the page of the book sighing softly.  
“Well.”, said River, standing up from the sofa and heading towards the television, turning it on, “I am pretty sure that the TARDIS has every possible movies, so: do you wanna give it a try?”  
“Really?! I gave it the idea! You didn’t even have to ask!”, answered the Doctor trying to act grumpy, but poorly failing.  
The movie was… odd. For starting the casting was complitely wrong, who the hell choose the actress for River’s part? She wasn’t even remoltly similar to his wife, not to mention her hair, which he thought was crime. Well, at least they have choosen his actor with a minimum of common sense, and for that he only meant that the boy had an enormous chin. Did he really had a chin like that in his previous boody? How was that possible?  
The positive side of this mediocre blockbuster was that the Doctor could see his wife giggle for some inaccuracies. Even after all these years it still amazed the Doctor how her eyes light up when she smiled. After not even twenty minutes, the Doctor was bored, very bored. A quick glance to his wife and he was sure that was the same for her, apparently not even the movie’s mistakes were enough to entertain her.  
And a bored River was even funnier.  
Many of her best ideas were born for this reason, excluding that time on Raorix 5…. And technically it wasn’t even her fault, it was bowtie who messed up everything as usual.  
“I like this movie! Sure, it has some artistic licenses, but overall it’s not so bad.”, said the Doctor after some moments of silence. Of course it was false, but he was so bored, and River was an easy target (at least when she was older, the younger ones was a little more touchy).  
“What a news! It talks about you! You love everything is about you!”, answered his wife, rolling her eyes while taking a handful of popcorns from a bag on her lap, “And by the way”, she added a little later, “My hair wasn’t like _that_. Let’s tell the truth: no one will ever have their hair like mine!” ended River in an annoyed tone.  
She really was thinking that he was liking that movie?!  
Obviously then the only right thing to do for the Doctor was to keep teasing her, “ Well, if you say so…”, he couldn’t even finish the sentence that a pinch reached his left arm, making him jump.  
“My rule one, Doctor”, started River with a threatning voice, “Never joking about my hair! Or you can say goodbye to your new guitar I gave you! Do you understand?”  
“Y…yes, dear”, answered the Doctor trying to seems truly sorry, but failing miserably. In a second both of them started to chuckle, which then turned in a proper laugh.  
“Okay, I may not burn you guitar, but I have something _worse_ I could do to you, Doctor.”, whispered River leaning over her husband.  
“Do you think you can scary me, professor?”, talked quietly the Doctor, putting emphasis on the last word, “Because I have in mind a few ideas you could use to _really_ scaring me.”  
“Did you know that they made another three movies about us?”, murmured River in her husband’s ear, “Fancy a marathon, darling?”  
“Nah.”, responded the Doctor, placing his hands on her waist, holding her, “I prefer a lot more the original one”

**Author's Note:**

> YUP, GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
> you guessed, it's me!  
> Finally I had a new idea!  
> Just an one shot of them being the abolute dorks they are! And a lot of fluff. The more, the better!  
> As usual, if you liked it or have some advice don't esitate to comment!  
> See you next time!


End file.
